1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices, and in particular to cutting devices called “table saws” that have a table for placing a workpiece thereon and have a saw blade partly extending upward from the upper surface of the table for cutting the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table saws are known that have a table for placing a workpiece thereon and have a circular saw blade partly extending upward from the upper surface of the table, so that the workpiece can be cut as the workpiece is moved toward the saw blade along the upper surface of the table. In some known table saws, side covers are disposed on the upper surface of the table on laterally opposite sides of the upwardly protruding part of the circular saw in order to prevent the saw blade from being interfered with other parts or devices or to prevent cutting chips from scattering. The side covers are vertically pivotable, so that the side covers can be lifted by the workpiece as the workpiece moves toward the saw blade in a cutting direction. In general, the side covers are vertically pivotally supported on a splitter (also called “riving knife”) that is positioned rearward of the saw blade in alignment therewith in the cutting direction. The splitter serves to prevent a phenomenon known as a kickback phenomenon of a workpiece. However, there is a possibility that the side covers hinder the replacement work of the saw blade, because the side covers are disposed on the laterally opposite sides of the saw blade. Therefore, during such a replacing operation, the side covers are held in an upward position or are removed from the splitter. Table saws of this type are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-68940, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-46901, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,624 and European Patent No. 1491304.
However, simply holding the side covers in the upward position by pivoting the side covers upward away from the lateral sides of the saw blade may still have a possibility of causing interference with the replacement work. For example, it may still be difficult to operate hand tools, such as spanners, even if the side covers are held in the upward position. As a result, the replacement of the saw blade has still required a troublesome operation.
On the other hand, a troublesome operation is required for removing the side covers from the splitter. Thus, for removing the side covers, an operation is require that is nearly to the operation for completely disassembling the side covers, including the operation for removing a support shaft that pivotally supports the side covers on the splitter. Therefore, the replacement work of the saw blade cannot be quickly performed.
Therefore, there has been a need for cutting devices that enable side covers to be quickly removed.